Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki/Deletion Archive
This archive records all of the various deletion discussions that have been held on the main page. Deletion Listings :Category:Into the wild characters :Category:Dangerous Path characters :Category:Darkest Hour characters :Category:Into the wild :Reason: new categories have been created that fit the titles more correctly. Calliste 12:58, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:10, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Category:Clans :Reason: So tiny it wasn't needed. Kitsufox 13:33, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:11, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Clans/Characters/Places Template:Series Books :Reason: Outdated. The original versions of the stuff that appears in the boxes on the front page. Styled almost 100% directly off the Redwall Wiki stuff.. While it worked for Redwall, it wasn't flexible enough for a series where most characters are in more than one, rather than an occasional character in more than one. Kitsufox 03:15, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Currentbook Template:Nextbook Noface :Reason: The templates are outdated. The Noface was a mistype on my part, and should have been lostface. Kitsufox 21:05, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Booklist Template:Roleplay :Reason: I thought I would need them for the front page... But it turned out I didn't. Kitsufox 00:56, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:15, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Allegiences A Dangerous Path Allegiences Fire and Ice Allegiences Into the Wild Allegiences Sunset Allegiences The Darkest Hour Allegiences Twilight :Reason: I am talented in the art of misspelling. Kitsufox 23:58, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:20, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Fourth Clan? :Deleted as a result of public vote. Fourth Clan? As this page has another (non-punctuated) version, I'm proposing the deletion. No re-direct would be required, as the only link to this page is now on the various discussion pages. VOTES (CLOSED) :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA. Not only that, I think any mention of it should be deleted— it's pure speculation, and if I read SOTC correctly, it has been canonically proven nonexistent. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) With three of the most active contributers having checked in on this topic, I'm willing to put a 24 hour final deadline for votes on this topic. Voting will close on 23 October 2007, sometime in the afternoon. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) RESULTS The page for Fourth Clan with a question mark will be eliminated in favor of the one without with full consensus of all voters. This discussion will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Book Cover Gallery This old gallery is both disorganized and made up of an odd assortment of sizes and qualities. I'd like to propose the deletion of this gallery in favor of the ongoing project towards the individual book galleries. This deletion would include deleting the files not using the naming conventions and sizes established elsewhere. VOTING (Closed) :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea Oglog 11:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Results The motion has been passes. The old gallery and it's mish-mash of files will be eliminated soon. This discussion will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:03, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Share tongues (CLOSED) :YAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) This page has no potential to be anything other than a stub. :NAY. This article can eventually be a more detailed version of whatever we put on General Clan information. If it is deleted, however, then I want us to have the option of recreating it if more information is given on it in new publications. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Unlike Wikipedia, should enough information show up, re-creation is always an option (We're a small community). I seriously don't feel that a simple phrase that means "have a conversation and groom one another while doing so" will ever amount to a proper article. It's why I pulled it for deletion possibility. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :YAY It should move to the General Clan information page. Aurorastar 22:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dosen't even have to be moved, it's already there ;) [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:28, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Results 2 votes of YAY, 1 vote of NAY. Share tounges will be eliminated. :Hobbes - Should you feel that you've put together a solid article for it, that's worry of inclusion, just print it to you Namespace, and we can move it if everyone agrees (Just create a header here 'Articles for Un-deletion' and post a link to it, and we'll vote again). Or... Suggest a better process if you feel there's one out there. This is the first time where we might have an un-delete, so the process will have to develop with us the way our Delete policies did. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Twolegs :YAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) No potential for every reaching a true level of quality or usefulness that can't be fulfilled by other pages. :YAYNAY [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 00:57, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :STRONG NAY. I don't even see how we can think of deleting this— Twolegs play such a major role in the novels (e.g. the destruction of the old forest) that I don't think this should even be nominated. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Humans have had an impact on the forest, but they've got no feature-able characters, no significan't personality as a group, and frankly... I didn't see much possibility for useful expansion. *shrugs* The vote will tell in the end. *wink* It's why we have a process that lets everyone speak. Polar opposite opinions can be held about the same article by two people. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Can I change my vote? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes. Strikethrough your original vote, and put your changed vote in under it. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Very Weak NAY/Unsure I see the point on both sides. This article can be very difficult - if possible at all - to get up to the kind of quality we need of it, but Hobbes has a point in saying that Twolegs play an integral part in the series, particularly TNP. Kistu, you mentioned other pages that the information that would be on the Twolegs page can also be on with as good as, if not a better effect. Could you please specify? Thanks! Gorse 23:13, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::The twolegs doings are covered all over the site already, on the pages about the books and characters. There aren't really any twolegs that are actual characters. The books treat them as a sort of bogey-beast, beyond touch. If anything, I'd say include them on a predators page, but much like the prey animals, I don't think they really warrant a page of their own. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Nay I see Fox's point but twolegs deserve an artcile of their own BECAUSE they are mentioned in almost all the books. ::Oops. Forgot to sign... Aurorastar 23:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::But, despite mention in every book, we don't have a seperate article for mice. and we certainly don't need them. I think this approch applies to Twolegs, who are mentioned about as frequently as mice (less, I'd say). Do they really warrant an article of their own? Can we acctually create a QUALITY article about them? I still don't think so. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I can make it my pet project after I finish with my RP article and see what I can do with it. Aurorastar 18:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Results With 4 Nay Votes, and 1 Yay this article will be remaining. I remain firm in my feelings that this dosen't deserve a page of it's own, so if I see no significant change by next year I'll be brining it up on AfD again. I expect those of you who feel this can be expanded into a proper article do pull out all the stops and really impress here. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:58, 11 November 2007 (UTC)